Hidarite no Kioku
by Silent Sensei
Summary: The gang is spending a reunion week in a mysterious town, but when the group gets split up, a certain Mazoku finds himself in a terrible position…pairing is Xellos/Filia.
1. Reunion

HIDARITE NO KIOKU  
by Kayoko (trublu39@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. I'm just a freshmen whose poor, confused little mind comes up with these fics! Please R&R! The story will get better as it goes on, but I don't want to continue if nobody likes it! Onegai! R&R, and I'll…I'll give you a cooky! Thanks to Koji-sensei (Toumatachi) and cnysn88 for encouragement!   
  
Shaking purple hair out of his normally upturned eyes, he gazed at the long walk ahead of him. He could just barely make out the tiny cave that was his final destination.   
  
All this work…Everything we lost…And I'm almost there…he thought to himself.    
  
The realization should have made him happy, but instead unfamiliar moistness formed behind his hard eyes.  No mischievous grin inhabited his face, no inner fires warmed him, and for the first time since he had become a Mazoku, he was cold.  He could feel the icy temperatures, just as he could feel the icy claw squeezing his soul.    
  
All this way…   
  
He tried to take another step, but instead he fell to the ground, clawing at the space where his heart should have been.  If Mazokus had hearts, his would have been broken long ago.  Still, he could feel the sadness that crippled him now, in what should have been his hour of glory.  His face was crumpled in agony and he flung his staff down on the ground, animal cries ripping from his throat, resounding around the mountainside.   And as the figure cried his grief and rage to whatever gods were listening, the wind echoed his howls.    
  
"You're never cold, are you Xellos?"    
  
"Shut up!" he cried to the sky.  "Leave me alone!"    
  
"I'm so cold, Xellos…"   
  
"Stop it!  Just…stop it!" tears streamed down his pale face, freezing as they hit his shirt.    
  
"Xellos-kun, I'm so cold…Can't you warm me?  Onegai, Xellos-kun, onegai!!"  The Mazoku's body was racked with violent, painful sobs.  He was frozen in time, unable to stop the replaying images that filled his mind with horror.    
  
"Onegai…Xellos-kun…o-onegai…it's s-so cold…" Xellos could only watch and remember in helplessness, knowing he would never be warm again…   
  
Autumn that year was nearly perfect, just the right amount of crispness to the air without being too frosty or too warm.  Not that he minded winter, either, but autumn didn't have snow.  He knew the others liked snow, but it had always seemed like a nuisance to him.  The others…he watched them as they chattered on, walking ahead of him.  Gourry and Lina…Amelia and Zelgadiss…and then there was that annoying Ryuuzoku.  Still sporting her priestess headgear and dress, even though she was no longer a Golden Dragon Priestess.  Xellos shook his head in mild amusement.    
  
Well, this little reunion might be more fun if I have someone to tease…    
  
In the space of two seconds, Xellos tugged Filia's tail, disappeared behind her as she turned around, furious, and then reappeared in front of her, grinning.  Filia charged him, swinging her mace as Lina fell to the ground laughing and Zelgadiss groaned.  Amelia looked distressed, as if she was too good to associate with such unruly company.  And as always, Gourry looked adorably confused.  Filia raced after the flying Mazoku, her mace held aloft.    
  
"Get back here, you namagomi!  Come down and fight like the coward you are!"   
  
Xellos merely grinned and shook his head, disappearing and then popping up again, perched on the roof of a store.  The storekeeper came out and shook his broom at the group.     
  
"Quit makin' that racket!  You're scarin' away my customers!"    
  
And it was true, many early-rising shoppers had come out to view the scene.  Filia's eyes were red in rage, and Lina decided it was time for them to get to the inn.  Grabbing Filia's arm, she began running down the street.  Gourry followed, with Amelia in his wake.  Zelgadiss turned his eyes skyward and wondered why he hadn't brought aspirin.  Xellos disappeared again, waving to the storekeeper and the stunned audience, in high good humor as he flew away, ahead of the group. Upon reaching the inn, Lina burst through the door, having already smelled the scent of her lifelong obsession…   
  
"FOOD!" she shouted gleefully, leaping into the dining room.  Gourry jumped into a chair, and even Amelia couldn't surpress a joyous shriek as she surveyed the buffet table.  Walking all that way had given them an enormous appetite, and as the three gorged themselves, Zelgadiss and Filia were once again left to sign in at the front desk and apologize in advance to the innkeeper.  Xellos was nowhere to be seen, a fact that Lina and Co. didn't realize until five courses and three exhausted servers later.  Looking up from a drumstick of some animal, the redheaded leader of the group scanned the room for her Mazoku friend.     
  
"Hey Amelia, have you seen Xellos?"    
  
Amelia shook her head, putting her fork down.   "Gomen, Lina-san, I haven't seen him since Filia attacked him in the street."  The afore mentioned Ryuzoku sniffed frostily and sipped at her cup of tea.     
  
"I did NOT attack that, that Monster!  I was provoked!"    
  
Gourry peered at her from around a mound of empty dishes. "Oh, c'mon Filia, you know you just love using that mace…" The goofy blonde winked at her.  Filia turned a mottled shade of purple and was about to throw her teacup at him when Xellos popped up in the empty chair next to her.     
  
"Gahhhhh!"  The former Golden Dragon priestess fell backwards. Lina grinned at the Mazoku and pushed a plate towards him.   
  
"Hey there, Xellos…where'd you go?"    
  
Xellos declined the food, happily breathing in the anger from Filia. "That's a secret!" he said cheerfully, tapping his staff to his forehead knowingly.  "But I did happen to check out the sleeping arrangements, and Gourry made a mistake…"   
  
"What?  What'd I do?"  Lina hit her companion on the head to shut him up. Xellos grinned wickedly.    
  
"There are 2 rooms with 2 single beds in each of them, and 1 room with only one single bed.  Two people have to share a bed."    
  
Filia gasped and Lina turned to Gourry. "Bakamitai!  Gourry, I said get 6 single beds!  3 rooms, two single beds each!"  Gourry scratched his head, confused.   
  
"Well, Lina, it's not my fault!  I got mixed up with the numbers!"   
  
"ARGGGHHH!"     
  
Everyone groaned in unison, with the exception of Gourry, who was looking sheepish, and Xellos, who was delighted with the chance of someone's added misery.    
  
Amelia quickly grabbed Zelgadiss' arm. "I get to share a room with Zelgadiss-san, we already agreed on that!  Besides, I kick at night, so I couldn't share a bed with anybody!"     
  
Lina propped her head up on her hands, resting her elbows on the table as servers began clearing away the piles of dishes.  "Well, I guess since me and Gourry are a couple, we could share a bed…except I don't think we would fit!"  The group looked at the tall, broad-shouldered blonde and agreed.  "So…if Zel and Amelia are in one room, and me and Gourry are in another…that leaves you and Xellos, Fi."   
  
The Ryuzoku stood up, indignant.  "You must be joking!  As if I would sleep in the same room, let alone the same BED as that namagomi!"   Xellos feigned hurt, opening his eyes wide.     
  
"Aw, c'mon Filia!  It won't be so bad!  Maybe one of you can sleep on the floor.  We could ask the innkeeper for an extra mattress," Lina suggested.   
  
"If you think for one minute that I'm going to sleep on the FLOOR…"   
  
Xellos grinned and floated up to the ceiling.  "Don't worry, koibito, I'll sleep on the floor.  You need your beauty rest, after all!"   
  
"Don't you dare call me koibito, monster!" Zelgadiss grabbed Filia's mace before she could swing it.    
  
"Not in the inn…"  Sulking, the Ryuzoku sat back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest.    
  
Lina stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm beat!  I'll go see if the innkeeper can spare a futon, and you guys can go get settled.  See you in the morning!"   
  
"Oyasumi, Lina-san!" Amelia called.    
  
"Oyasumi, and good luck with Gourry.  He snores like the devil," Zelgadiss warned with a smile.  Gourry squawked as Lina held a hand over his mouth, cutting off his retort.  She dragged him off to the front desk, leaving Xellos and Filia in the dining room.  Filia swept herself off to her room, well, her and Xellos' room, and the purple-haired Mazoku followed, flying above the Golden Dragon just to annoy her.   
  
Outside, the sky was dark as night approached rapidly, bringing with it a gray fog.  The dining room emptied, and lights were turned off all throughout the inn.  The surrounding stores and houses were strangely silent, as if everyone were asleep already.    
  
And in the shadows, something lurked, waiting for one redhead, her blonde boyfriend, one brunette, one-half human, and one Ryuzoku to retire to their beds.  As for the Mazoku… Xellos knew where he was needed.  That something shifted restlessly, anxious to begin the hunt. 


	2. Out the Window

HIDARITE NO KIOKU  
Chapter Two - Out the Window  
by Kayoko (trublu39@hotmail.com)  
  
"Oi, Filia!"  Lina called out as she dragged the futon up the stairs.  
   
"Lina-san!  Do you have to make so much noise?"  Amelia popped her head out of the room she and Zelgadiss shared.  
   
"Gomen Amelia, I was looking for Filia's room."  Amelia pointed down the hall.    
   
"It's the third door on the right."  
   
"Arigatou!"  Behind her on the stairs, Gourry grunted and lifted up the futon mattress again.   
  
"Lina, this is really heavy!  Why can't Xellos carry up his own bed?"  
   
"You're right!  Where is that trickster Mazoku anyways?"    
  
As if summoned, Xellos appeared at the top of the staircase, grinning, as usual.    
   
"Arigatou, Lina!  But I can take it the rest of the way from here!"  With that, he disappeared holding the futon.  Gourry scratched his head and Lina shrugged her shoulders.  
   
"Well, I guess that's that.  C'mon Gourry, we have to find our room."  
   
"Hai!"  
   
   
"Xellos!  Put that down!"  Filia shrieked as her roommate suddenly materialized in front of her with a large futon.    
   
"Okay, then!"  He dropped the mattress on the floor, sending up a cloud of dust.  Filia coughed and spluttered, waving her arms to clear the air.  Xellos took no notice and arranged the futon to his liking, tugging sheets and pulling the whole thing over until it was right next to the bed.  
   
"Ne, Xellos, what will you do if I roll right on top of you!"    
   
"Sore wa himitsu desu!"    
  
Enraged, Filia took out her mace and swung it towards the wickedly grinning Mazoku.  She managed to dent him a few times before he caught the end of the weapon and plucked it right out of her grip.  She gasped in shock and sat down on the bed, stunned.  
   
"Okay koibito, now what?  I have your toy, and I'm getting tired of this.  So how about we call it a night?"  
   
"I told you not to call me your koibito!"    
   
Xellos pinched her cheeks with a gloved hand.  "But you look so kawaii when you're mad, Fi-chan!"  
   
Filia gave an indignant snort.  "Don't call me THAT, either!"    
   
"Hai hai!  Demo, Filia-sama, where are you going to get undressed?  Or do you sleep in those robes?"  
   
"They are NOT robes, they're the official gown and headgear of a Golden Dragon Priestess!"  
   
"Ja…which you aren't anymore…"  
  
"Why, why, you namagomi!  How dare you!"  Since Filia looked as if she were about to burst a vein, Xellos poked her ribs playfully and sat crosslegged on the futon.    
   
"Gomen nasai, Filia-sama!  But really, are you going to change?"  
   
Filia looked around the room in helpless despair.  Aside from an oak dresser, a mirror, and a water basin, there was nothing to duck behind and get undressed.    
   
"Well…turn around then!"  
   
"Can't I watch?" he teased.  
   
"Ecchi!  Turn around!"    
   
"Okay, okay…" Grumbling but still grinning, Xellos turned around and closed his eyes.  Filia checked to make sure his eyes were closed, and then stripped out of her priestess wear.  She pulled on a thin white nightgown and looked at herself in despair, wondering why, like Zelgadiss' aspirin, she hadn't thought to bring warmer clothes.  Xellos made an impatient noise behind her.  
   
"Filia-sama, are you done yet?"  
   
Annoyed, she turned around and glared at his back.  "Yes, I'm done!  And stop calling me Filia-sama!"  The Mazoku turned around and winked cheekily at her when he saw the flimsy garment she wore.  
   
"Ryuzoku aren't much for modesty, eh Filia?"  Filia blushed and narrowed her eyes at him.  
   
"Shutup, it's your turn!"  Xellos shrugged and pulled off his gloves, then his cape.  He was about to take off his shirt when Filia realized what he was doing.  
   
"Nani, are you going to undress in front of me??"  
   
"Only if you say please…"  
   
Filia turned crimson once again and swiveled around abruptly.  Xellos chuckled at her and changed into black sweatpants.  He left his upper half bare, much to the Ryuzoku's embarrassment.  Her face was entirely red as she dragged her gaze away from the Mazoku's narrow chest, then down to his pants, which were loose about his firm waist and didn't leave much to the imagination.    
   
"You know, Filia, I look better without them," he teased.    
   
"ARGH!  I was not checking you out, Xellos!"  
   
"Aw, you know you were…"  
   
"You...you...you hentai namagomi, you!"  Xellos only grinned wider as she put several dents into him with her mace, which she had retrieved.  She was about to hit him again when an eerie howl outside vanquished her anger.  
   
"N-nani?" Filia trembled slightly as she turned her eyes towards the open window.  The howl came again, drifting on the wind and cutting through the thick fog.  
   
"AROOOOOOOOO……"  This time, Filia jumped up in fright and dove under her covers.  Xellos looked uncomfortable as he stuck his head out the window once, then quickly closed the shutters.    
   
"Don't worry about it, Filia. It was probably just a coyote."  
   
"This close to the shore?"  
   
"Well…just forget it, okay?  We're safe in the inn."  The Ryuzoku still looked nervous, so Xellos sighed and tucked her in firmly.  Filia glared at him from her position on the bed.  
   
"Don't touch me, ecchi!"  
   
Xellos rolled his eyes skyward.  "When you try to do something nice…"  
   
"I don't trust you, monster."  
   
"Well I don't trust YOU, Golden Dragon, so shut up and go to sleep!"    
  
Filia pouted and laid back on the cushions, watching through her eyelashes as Xellos tried to make himself comfortable on the futon.  After a few minutes of him thrashing around, Filia stuffed a pillow in her ear, trying to block out his sounds.  Eventually, she drifted off to sleep just before another long howl shook the rafters, soft and low.  Frustrated, Xellos stood up and opened the shutters.  He took a glance at Filia to make sure she was sound asleep, noticing how her long blonde hair fanned out around her face.    
  
At least she looks more gentle when she sleeps.  Sane, at least, he thought to himself wryly.  Taking one last peek at the Ryuzoku, he slipped out the open window and into the fog-choked night.    
   
Down the hall, Lina, too had awoken at the sound of the howls.  Gourry was fast asleep beside her, snoring like Satan, as Zelgadiss had told her.    
   
I don't know what's keeping me up worse; that weird animal outside or the blonde animal in my room. Lina sat up in her bed and looked out the window, which had no shutters, only a long curtain that swept the floor.   
  
Peeling back the curtain, she saw a man running through the street.  Raising her eyebrows, she leaned farther out, trying to see who was crazy enough to be outside in the inky fog.  Unfortunately, she could only make out that the man was dressed in pants and had short hair.  Lina frowned and pushed the curtain back into place.    
  
Oh well, not like it's any of my business…she thought to herself, yawning.  She banished any further worries out of her mind and flopped back into bed, and soon the sounds of her own raucous snores blended in with her lover's chorus.  
  
To be continued….  
   
Author's Note: Hi hi…some smart person who reviewed my 'tory suggested a Japanese glossary, so I decided to put one in here.  Sorry if I stick some little phrases or words in here and there. I normally say them when I'm talking, so it kinda shows through when I write…kakaka…Anyways, here's the glossary for our English-speaking tomodachi:  
    
Sore wa himitsu desu: "It's a secret."  Xellos uses it frequently during the Japanese Slayers series, I used the English translation in the first chapter.  
   
Tomodachi: friend(s)  
   
"Hidarite No Kioku.": "Memories on My Left Hand."  I used it for the title, because it's generally a romantic term, it's also the title of a Fushigi Yugi soundtrack song.  
   
Onegai: a way to say please  
   
Namagomi: raw garbage; an insult often used by Filia in the original Japanese version of Slayers. She directs "nanagomi" at Xellos.  
  
Ryuzoku: The term for Filia in the Japanese Slayers; the golden dragon race  
   
Mazoku: Term for Xellos in the Japanese version of slayers.; monster or demon race  
   
Gomen Nasai: forgive me; gomen is sorry, but "nasai" is used to make an apology sound more fervent  
   
Bakamitai: literally, seemingly silly; most people use 'baka,' which is stupid or idiot  
   
Koibito: lover, term of endermeant like "honey"  
   
Futon: bed, Japanese mattress  
   
Oyasumi: Good night  
   
Arigatou: Thanks  
   
Hai: Yes; ok  
   
Ne: In this story, it's used as "hey," but usually it's tacked on to the end of sentence to mean "right?" It can also be used at the beginning of a sentence like, "ne, Xellos" to give a statement a little questioning lilt.  
   
Kawaii: cute  
   
Demo: but  
   
Ja: LOL, this is German for "yes."  That's what happens when you watch too much Weiss Kreuz.  
   
Ja ne: See ya  
   
Nani: what  
   
Ecchi: pervert  
   
Hentai: perverted  
   
There we go, if I missed anything or you have a question, feel free to email me!  TruBlu39@hotmail.com  I like emails :)  And if you review my other 'tories, I'll be SOOO happie!!!   Anyways…arigatou to those who have reviewed!  More chapters comin'… 


	3. Meeting

HIDARITE NO KIOKU  
Chapter Three - Meeting  
by Kayoko (trublu39@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: *puts down the permanent marker away from her nose* Heh heh...you didn't see that...Anywho...yeah, life kinda sucks right now, no da?  So don't yell at me if this chapter is shit, or it's too short, or whatever. You can email me with 'plaints if you REALLY want to mess with the Drunken Tiger TM, (Haha Boram, see, I do like Korean rap) but I wouldn't advise it.  Suggestoins are welcome.  With arms wide open.  Flames I'm going to stuff under my shoe and walk all over.  Then I might step in dog crappy.  Sigh. Oh I'm so tired...Don't sue me, whoever the hell owns Slayers.  But you know what?  I should sue YOU, Slayers company, for creating Saber Marionette.  Good Lord, I can't believe you made Takehito Koyasu play a gay man.  And honestly, a blonde, curly haired, bowtied wearing gay man? Yeah....NO.  I don't think so.  
   
"Eyes that close forever…"     
  
As Xellos sprinted through the field, he could feel the tall grasses scraping wetly against his bare upper half.  He reveled in the cool night air and the damp gray all around him, wondering why he didn't run more.  It was just so much more convenient to teleport and fly everywhere.  There was almost never a time when he didn't have his staff in hand.  Now, with every appendage free, he was almost happy.  Almost, but not quite.  A Mazoku wasn't granted happiness.  It was one of the consequences for his dark magic, but it didn't bother him much.  He had come to accept the fact that nothing was strong enough to make him truly happy, so he kept his spirits up with his own annoying humor.   
  
He had been running for almost an hour now, but his limbs showed no sign of tiring, so he pressed on. Occasionally he would slow down to a jog as he caught his breath again, always listening for the howling.  He was certain Zelas wouldn't begin the hunt without him… Or would she?    
  
Xellos suddenly halted abruptly, not daring to move another muscle. Something had been following HIM, and had only just gotten close enough for him to sense the other being's presence.  Without moving his head, he gazed around the empty field, seeing nothing but feeling Something.  A twig snapped behind him, then there was-   
  
/Xellos./   
  
"Nani??"  The priest turned around, forgetting his training and following his instincts to look for the owner of the voice in his mind.   
  
/Xellos-sama./   
  
"Doko?  Where are you?"  Something shifted behind him, but he still could not see a damn thing.   
  
/Xellos-sama, you are needed./   
  
"Needed?  By who?"   
  
/Xellos-sama, you are needed by Zelas./   
  
Xellos quickly began to tire of this slow pattern of words.  He caught on, however, and combined all his questions into one.  "Why does she need me, who are you, what are you, and why can't I see you?"   
  
Before he received an answer, another, more familiar figure appeared in front of him.  He opened his eyes fully and narrowed them. "You're still as sharp as ever, eh Xellos?"  She cut off his reply as he opened his mouth.  "Nevermind my messenger, these things aren't used to speech, but they're ever so useful for my needs."    
  
Xellos opened his mouth again, but she held up a hand. "Hush for a minute.  Listen while your mother talks to you."  Xellos grinned without humour at that; Zelas was anything but maternal, though she was as good a substitute as any. "That's better.  Now, I'm disappointed in you, Xellos. You're getting fat off of other's misery.  You need to be focusing on the task at hand."   
  
"It's early, yet, Zelas!"   
  
She frowned and tsked at him.  "For shame, Xellos-kun, you know better than that!  Every hunt has a plan; you have no plan at the moment.  How can you be so sure that you're friends trust you?"   
  
"They're not my friends," he replied sullenly.   
  
"Come come, now, you joke with them and you've helped them in the past."  
  
"I joke with everyone.  It keeps me from going insane."   
  
"You sound serious now."   
  
"No, I'm frustrated.  I thought I was going to get a rest."   
  
"And you will.  Once you finish this one eensy little hunt for me."   
  
Xellos sighed, knowing he really had no choice.  Still, he had to ask. "Doshite?"   
  
Zelas was already starting to disappear.  "The disciple does not question the master, disreputable though I am."  This earned another wry grin from Xellos.  "My messenger is an ordinary Mazoku breed wolf.  He'll be in the field, but he won't wait more than a week.  Do what you must, Xellos-kun.  You've never failed me before."    
  
As Zelas disappeared completely, she left behind an agonized Mazoku priest.  Xellos was torn between just doing the stupid job and refusing his Lord.  The wolf beside him had finally materialized out of the fog; now he looked up at his leader, cocking his shaggy head and waving his plumed tail.  He was a huge figure, with sinews running along the muscles in his powerful shoulders and legs.  He sat at Xellos' elbow.  If he had stood, he would have come to the Mazoku's shoulder.  Jagged white scars cut through his midnight black fur, and his eyes were a piercing, fiery gold.  Despite the wolf's fearsome appearance, Xellos knew that all of the Island Mazoku breeds were loyal and gentle at heart, except when hunting.  Xellos sighed and stroked the beast's head, watching as the large golden orbs closed in content.     
  
"So, what shall I call you, my furred friend?" he murmured to it.    
  
/Ko-riri./     
  
Xellos smiled slightly.  "Ko-riri?" The wolf dipped his head once, pawing his nose in embarrassment.    
  
/Hai./     
  
"Well then, I suppose the next move is mine…" Ko-riri waited patiently as Xellos thought quickly.   
  
"Ok…ok.  I have somewhat of a plan.  Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadiss.  You have those names?"  The wolf nodded.    
  
"Filia.  This is who Zelas is looking for.  However, she's not the one she's hunting for.  Do you understand?  You don't hurt the Ryuzoku priestess, hai?  All you need to do is get her scent and her sense, then wait for me here.  It will most likely be two days before I can get any of her blood, then you can hunt."    
  
The wolf nodded again.  Xellos ran a hand through his cropped purple hair, agitated.  He didn't know why Xellas needed one of Filia's relatives, and for all he knew, she didn't have any family to speak of.  His Mazoku lord wouldn't tell him anything other than what she needed for him, and usually if she hid things from her favorite servant, it meant what she was doing would hurt him or someone he cared about.     
  
Not that he cared about many.   
  
And certainly not that he cared about Filia.     
  
Though he couldn't ignore the voices in his head telling him otherwise... 


	4. Ohayo ecchi!

Author's Note: To the lovely, wonderful wide audience I have out there cough please review! cough, my sincere apologies for taking so durn (durn?) long to get the next chapter out. I played around with a few ideas for H no K, and as you could see from my LAST disclaimer, I've been a little under the weather. But now, I'm feeling genki genki again, so without further ado, here's chapter 4. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: blinks You must be joking. I don't own Slayers, but I wish I did, cuz then I wouldn't be poor after the hols! Having friends is all well and good until you have to buy them gifties, so don't sue me! ^^  
  
  
  
"Blood seeped in stone."  
  
  
  
Morning dawned chilly and bright, stretching rosy fingers towards the open window of Filia's room in the inn. As the light hit her eyelids, she muttered and turned her face away from the sun. As she rolled over, her arm hit something warm and solid. Cautiously, Filia opened her eyes a crack. Then a bit more- Was that XELLOS in bed with her????  
  
"HENTAI NAMAGOMI!!!!" Xellos was rudely awakened by a good hit from mace- sama, who was being wielded by a very angry Ryuzoku. He blinked his eyes blearily, squinting up at Filia and rubbing his newly acquired bump.  
  
"Ohayo, Filia-chan!"  
  
Filia glared in her most threatening manner, though as she was clad in a frilly pink nightgown and her hair was sticking up every which way, the effect was rather humorous instead of intimidating. Xellos had to admit she did look a bit frightening, though.  
  
"It is certainly NOT a good morning if you wake up to find a mazoku ecchi sharing your bed! GET OUT!"  
  
Xellos pouted and rolled out from under the covers. Planting his feet wide, he put his fists on his hips and struck up the Justice Pose. (courtesy Amelia-san.)  
  
"But Filia, it's cold on the floor! You wouldn't want your favorite mazoku freezing to death, would you?"  
  
Filia sniffed haughtily and rose from the bed as well. "I don't HAVE a favorite mazoku, and if I did, it certainly wouldn't be YOU, Xellos. Besides, I don't think heartless creatures CAN freeze to death, so you be quiet and turn around while I get dressed."  
  
Xellos sighed in resignation and faced the door. Filia made sure his eyes were closed (aren't they always?) before stripping and pulling on her priestess robes from the day before. Frowning, she surveyed herself from the neck down.  
  
Hmm.I wear this everyday, shouldn't today be a special occasion? Filia looked once more at Xellos to see if he was peeking. No, he was still pouting at the wall, except now his arms were crossed.  
  
Well, let him be a baby then, she thought to herself. She made her way across the room to a large oaken dresser. Opening one of the heavy doors, she found an outfit she liked but usually never wore as a proper priestess; a deep blue tunic with long sleeves and black leggings that ended in short black boots. On an impulse, she twisted her long hair into a braid and then wrapped it around her head twice. Once she was finished dressing, she turned around and called out to Xellos.  
  
"Allright Mazoku, you can look now." Filia found she was speaking to air. Xellos reappeared behind her, fully dressed in his usual pants, but accompanied with a black lace-up shirt that looked as if it had been painted on him. Silver threads ran through the laces, and Xellos' short purple hair was tied up in a small tail at the back of his head. Over this, he had draped his cloak, as always, but even with the heavy dark material covering a good part of his body, Filia had a VERY hard time dragging her gaze away from the mazoku and meeting his upturned eyes. He grinned his trickster grin and held an arm out to her. Filia stared at it in confusion.  
  
"Well, if we're both going to look special today, we might as well go down to breakfast in style," he offered. Still looking slightly dazed, she put her arm through his and followed him as he led her downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm running short of time, too! casts furtive look at the garage door Chapter five is coming veryyy soon, tho, I just wanted to get this out to see if I still have an audience. ^^ 


End file.
